Harry Potter: El Aprendiz del pasado
by Dark Terros
Summary: Esta es una traduccion de un fanfic publicado ya hace años asta el cap. N20, se basa en el viaje accidental de Harry al pasado y todas sus aventuras y nuevas determinaciones, amor, traiciones, diferentes magias y mucho mas espero les guste al menos la mitad que a mi :P Re-subido espero que esta vez sin errores ortograficos


Esta parte por lo menos hasta el cap 20 no son escritos sino traducidos por mi de ninguna manera quiero apoderarme de la historia de este autor solo continuarla y de paso traducirla, porfavor dejen sus comentarios ya que ayudan y motivan mas de lo que piensan, me despido asta el proximo viernes o sabado :P

Descargo de responsabilidad: Por todo lo que cualquier legalidad por ahí, no me pertenece Harry Potter. Propiedad de JK Rowling, Scholastic Books INC, etc

N / A: No hay llamas por favor,

Capítulo 1: Un Mundo Feliz

Al mirar el número cuatro de Privet Drive, uno asumiría una casa normal, con los ocupantes normales, ya que esta era una parte normal de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, una anormalidad se destaca entre la vista aparentemente rancio del barrio, mirando hacia la noche tranquila. La desviación de la norma era conocida como Harry Potter. Ahora Harry es diferente de no sólo los de este mundo, sino que también se distingue de los de su mundo. Lo que lo distingue de su mundo, el mundo mágico, es la cicatriz de rayo en la frente. Una cicatriz dado por el actual señor oscuro, Voldemort.

Voldemort. El Departamento de Misterios. Sirius. Ese pensamiento particular, trajo de nuevo las lágrimas a los ojos de Harry. A los dieciséis años, Harry había perdido a toda su familia; su madre y padre con Voldemort, cuando él era un niño, y su padrino por el siervo de Voldemort en los últimos meses. Aún podía recordar haber visto Sirius caer en el velo, que podía recordar el dolor, la desesperación y el odio que sentía al intentar usar la Maldición Cruciatus sobre Bellatrix Lestrange. Desde el final del combate Harry no podía dejar estos pensamientos de correr en círculos. Cuando lo llevaron a casa de los Dursley, que no podía hablar, se negó a comer; él sólo quería dejar de existir. Habían pasado unas semanas desde entonces, y su condición había mejorado un poco. "Chico!" vino abajo de su tío desde la planta baja, con lo que a Harry de sus pensamientos. "Obtener esa puerta rojiza!" Harry subió lentamente de su cama para caminar abajo. Cuando estaba a mitad de la escalera, sin embargo, la puerta principal fue tirada de su marco. Harry fue derribado por la fuerza de la explosión. Tratando de levantarse, pudo distinguir seis figuras vestidas de negro, uno de los cuales tenía ojos brillan de color rojo opaco. "Uh oh" Harry pensó para sí mismo, como él se lanzó sobre la barandilla, pasando muy cerca una maldición Reductor. Estaba a punto de azotar su varita y comenzar a disparar maldiciones atrás, cuando su mano la mano detrás de la espalda y se reunió con el aire vacío. Debe de haber dejado caer su varita durante la explosión. Así, Harry no tuvo más remedio que girar y correr para salvar su vida. Podía ver chorros de luz volando por delante de él, como maldiciones fueron lanzadas contra su figura que se alejaba. "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?" Harry maldijo interiormente "Yo debería haber sabido que iban a encontrarme." Casi había llegado a la puerta de atrás, cuando sintió algo yendo asía él. Él esquivó a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado. Pero no lo esperaba, había otros cuatro Mortífagos. Estaba rodeado. "Bueno Potter, parece que su suerte se ha acabado" siseó Voldemort, dando un paso delante de Harry. "Usted no tiene ninguna varita y sin Dumbledore para arruinar este momento!" Señalando su varita hacia Harry, Voldemort gritó "CRUCIO!". Dolor inimaginable atormentado por el cuerpo de Harry. Cada nervio estaba en llamas, se sintió asqueado a la boca del estómago, pensó que podía oír sus huesos agrietándose, y los vasos sanguíneos rotos. Cuando Voldemort finalmente levantó la maldición, Harry estaba en el piso con espasmos. Permaneció allí riendo, "Eres débil, y ahora usted va a morir por sus transgresiones. Avada Kedavra!" A medida que la luz verde disparó hacia Harry, él sólo podía pensar en cómo había fallado a todos, cómo su tiempo se había acabado, y lo mucho que necesitaba para escapar para luchar otro día. Estos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en esa fracción de segundo entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando el hechizo finalmente lo golpeo, Harry podía sentir la energía mágica que rasga a través de su cuerpo como un reguero de pólvora. Estaba lleno hasta el borde con ella, todo su ser clamaba por la liberación. Entonces, todo se volvió negro.

En tanto, en los bosques de Inglaterra, algunos milenios antes, un persona, un hombre de mediana edad viajaba hacia el norte. De pie a unos cinco pies y siete, que llevaba una túnica marrón sin gracia, y armado con sólo un bastón de madera, uno normalmente no pensaría pasar a este hombre sin problemas. Sin embargo, mirándolo a los ojos azul profundo, casi se podría ver el poder que estaba a su mando. Y hoy fue el día equivocado para llegar en su lado malo. Acababa de perder a un hombre que no sólo era su "estudiante", sino aquel a quien una vez había considerado un amigo cercano. Sólo horas después de la muerte de su amigo, todo el reino se fragmento. Los llamados, señores y reyes autoproclamados derecho a sus "territorios" afirmaron una vez más, y comenzaron concentrando ejércitos para destruir la paz que había cubierto la tierra por más de veinte años. Todos los miembros del antiguo régimen eran ahora los objetivos de estos soberanos " gobernantes ". y nadie más que este hombre, que era un asesor cercano al rey. Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, dos hombres armados con espadas salieron del follaje que rodea a atacarlo. Cuando el primero de ellos estaba lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre se agachó y dio un paso a un lado, mientras que deja su impacto personal con el pecho de la otra; luego sacó su personal nuevo, el aterrizaje de un golpe en la sien, lo que hace un atacante inconsciente. El otro hombre armado, pensando que él vio una oportunidad, corrió y trató de lanzarse por el pecho del hombre de mediana edad. El ataque habría tenido éxito, si el atacante había sido capaz de moverse. El hombre se limitó a su atacante inmóvil y dijo "Nunca crean que un hombre es débil, puede tener talentos de los que no son conscientes." Levantando una mano, y haciendo un gesto, el atacante fue arrojado a un árbol cercano con una "CRACK" rotundo. Antes de que él era capaz de investigar si este ataque fue sólo casualidad, o parte de una parcela más grande para capturarlo, él sintió un tremendo remolino de energía mágica salió de la nada cerca. Suspiró para sus adentros antes de asegurarse de su personal todavía era útil, y se dirigió a buscar la fuente de la perturbación mágica. Esto no sería un día fácil en absoluto.

Harry caminó lentamente de nuevo en el reino de la conciencia. Como se despertó, pensó para sí mismo: estoy vivo Lentamente abrió los ojos, esperando ver a Voldemort de pie encima de él(?). En su lugar, vio a un sinnúmero de hojas y ramas extendidas por encima de él, y una extensión de cielo azul sin nubes, en los huecos entre el follaje. Cuando trató de levantar la cabeza para ver más de la belleza que le rodea, se encontró mirando el final de un largo bastón de madera, a una popa, y no del todo amable, rostro. El hombre hablaba una lengua extraña que Harry no podía entender, y al ver que no estaba respondiendo, hizo un gesto amenazador con el bastón. Harry rápidamente trató de levantar sus manos en un gesto no amenazante y respondió "No entiendo lo que estás diciendo!" Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, el hombre entonces hizo algunos movimientos con su mano, y Harry sintió un hormigueo sensación de pasar a través de él. "Como he dicho antes, ¿quién eres y por qué estás aquí?" preguntó el hombre. "Mi nombre es Harry Potter", respondió "Y en cuanto a por qué estoy aquí. No lo sé. Estaba en otro lugar antes, y ahora estoy aquí. Yo no entiendo lo que está pasando. "Pensando que parecía que había algo de verdad en lo que dijo el muchacho, el hombre le preguntó:" Esa perturbación mágica, ¿sabe usted lo que pasó allí? "" No sé. pude haber sido yo. fui golpeado por una maldición, y sentí como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Entonces todo se volvió negro "Harry respondió, mientras que el pensamiento. "una maldición que debería haberme matado, en vez de traerme a Merlín sabe dónde "El hombre se sorprendió y decidió dejarlo así. Mientras ayudaba a Harry a sus pies, el hombre era capaz de reconocer el poder que el niño tenía, un poder que se refleja en sus propios ojos. "Vosotros conocéis de magia y ..." el hombre preguntó: "¿eres un mago?" "Sí, puedo hacer magia si eso es lo que quieres decir con que conozca la magia, Si yo soy un mago. " respondió Harry, mientras se lava la suciedad de la ropa. "Bueno chico, no es, como si yo confío en ti, pero será mejor no quedarte aquí por mucho tiempo. Los no mágicos no tienen gusto para nosotros." El hombre dijo, ya está empezando a caminar hacia el norte. "Hey! Espérame." exclamó Harry, mientras luchaba por ponerse al día. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de todos modos?" "Merlin", respondió el hombre, antes de aumentar su velocidad.


End file.
